Control
by hentaimommy
Summary: She thought it was over, that she could rebuild. As the villiagers were rebuilding their homes, she was rebuilding her life. The time she wasted away could never be replaced. The war entirely consumed her, and in the end, she was alone. She was not Haruno Sakura anymore. Uchiha Sakura, dull and broken, her life in shambles. This was her life after the war. Rated M, SasuSaku /FIXED/


**Who is in control?**

 **Hello, this is my first story on this account. Its based (very slightly) off of control by Halsey. Please listen to that song before/during reading this. Also, please pay attention to time stamps. This story bounces back and forth between times, so if you don't see the dates, you'll be confused. Thanks, Moemii.**

 **"Since the fifth war, she's changed. Her monsters are finally catching up to her. "You can run. You can hide. But in the end, they'll always catch you."**

 ** _January 17th, 2015_ **

The mirror is cold and broken. The edges cut into ivory skin like butter and she lingers on how humans are so fragile. She doesn't shed a tear, but she sheds blood, droplets falling to the ground like the shards of glass. How could she stand to look at herself with that horrible reflection? Her disgustingly unnatural, faded pink hair and what used to be forest green eyes mocked her and she felt the tension rise from her chest to her throat, tears burning on her waterline threatening to spill. She thought it was over, that she could rebuild. As the villagers were rebuilding their homes, she was rebuilding her life. The time she wasted away from her family, friends, and lovers, it could never be replaced. The war entirely consumed her, and in the end, she was replaced.

She was not Haruno Sakura anymore.

Uchiha Sakura, she was. Dull and broken, her life scattered and in shambles. _This was her life after the war_.

 ** _July 29th, 2014_**

She's finally outdone herself. Its dark, and she can distinctly see a shadow moving across the hall every now and then. A guard. Five minutes goes by. She's counting in seconds, tapping her foot every time it passes. The guard walks past the door exactly at five minutes. 300 seconds go by again and his steel toed boots hit the ground. 300 seconds go by and time slows.

 **301**

She feels like she can't move.

 **302**

Her eyes burn as she can't blink, only focus on that doorframe, cloaked in black.

 **303**

Every breath becomes labored and she feels anxiety creeping up behind her.

 **304**

The steps sound different. They're cleaner, more uniform in pace. Heavier. More dominant.

 **305**

She can sense him. Her whole body freezes up and she catches a glimpse of his crimson eyes, glowing in the dark of the room. He's looking at her. Their eyes meet, for a brief second.

 **306**

Everything goes black, the doorway, his shadow, his eyes, they all disappear.

 **307**

Her breathing stops. Her eyes became droopy and her limbs heavy.

 **308**

Her body slumped on the ground.

 _She was his._

 ** _August 21, 2014_**

It was a Friday, or a Monday. It could be a Wednesday. She didn't know anymore. Her tongue was numb and her eyes flickered across the dirty white ceiling. As of two nights ago, they had moved her to a new cell. It was dimly lit, with a window high on the wall. Chains kept her firmly strapped to her cot, crossing along her legs and neck. She couldn't remember anything from the past week. Only partial memories- a kunai glimmering upon the light, red liquid pooling around her thighs, and a stinging sensation inside of her. She could most distinctly remember a deep voice, calling her name, groaning out words she couldn't piece together.

It didn't take a genius to realize what had happen, and with who, those red eyes and onyx hair piercing into her. He had taken her so many times she couldn't tell if she was torn or not. The bleeding became frequent, but it was never her period as she has hoped. She figured that he had put birth control tablets in her drinks but its been two months with this man, and she hasn't had a period.

If a child was growing inside of her... What would she do? What could she do?

 _"She paces around for hours on empty, she jumps at the slightest of sounds."_

 ** _September 3rd, 2014_**

He's not as strong as he thinks he is. There's a slight weakness to him, and he's acknowledged this, not quite coming to terms with it but enough to hide it well.

Sasuke has mommy issues. Not just any mommy issue, but the violent, cold, heart wrenching kind that could turn anyone into a psychopath. He hasn't spoken to her about it, nor does he speak to her about anything, especially the topic of a chained up girl in his basement while he leads a normal life. He takes her quietly, roughly, the only words escaping from his lips soft whispers and grunts. The only reassurance of his humanity to her was his lustful eyes and warm hands grasping her hips, crawling up her back and wrapping around her neck.

But he wouldn't kill her. Why is it she couldn't just die? Instead of leading such a painful life, if that's what you could even call it. "Life", but is she "living"? She can feel herself breathing, in and out, a shaky mantra she repeats in her head to help regulate it.

She wonders if the heart that beats so fast in his chest is even his.

 ** _July 14th, 2014_**

It was a usual day, she runs down her stairs, almost sliding her foot across the carpet but catching herself on the banister. Throwing on her jacket, she whips around the door.

"I'll be home late tonight! Don't wait up!" Her mother walks around from the kitchen, bowl and mixing spoon in hand with her 'Best Mom' apron on.

"Working late hours again?" She smiled, porcelain skin wrinkling at her cheeks and eyes.

"As always, the hospital needs me." With her pink hair tied in a bun on top of her head, she slipped on her sneakers, kissing her mother on an equally big forehead and dashing out of the house. Her mother smiled, returning to mixing the batter for her birthday cake. Strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back and she hums to the beat of Sakura's song.

Its her birthday today, and her daughter isn't going to be home to say goodbye.

Naturally, Sakura would have a huge intake of people to care for on the night shift, but as time went by, fewer people checked in. Tsunade told her to clock out hours ago, but a twinge of conscience told her to stay, that something may happen. What if someone comes in critical and no one's there to take them? Her phone vibrated, the faint **BRRRRRR** by her pant leg throwing her off guard. She regained her composure and flipped open the phone. It was Ino.

"What do you want? I'm at work."

"Well why the hell are you there and not at this party I threw for your poor old mom?" Her high pitched voice pierced Sakura's ears and made her cringe. She heard loud music in the background.

"Goddamnit Ino, my mom is fifty! She can't be involved with YOUR type of party!" She huffed, pink lips pursing together in frustration. She glanced at the clock. 7:45.

"Then get over here and try to stop me, forehead. It looks like she's having a good time but its not the same without you! You better run over here before I raid your room!"

"Fuck, fine! I'm coming, alright? Stay away from my stash!" The phone flipped shut and she rushed to her station, grabbing her goat and clocking out. The double doors of the hospital flew open and she immediately shriveled back, rain soaking her shivering form.

"Of course." Why does she have such bad luck with the weather? As she trudged home, ruining her new sneakers with the mud from unpaved roads, she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. Her once red scrubs now a deep vermillion from the rain, which also made her hair a deep pink, almost magenta. It made her feel more natural and helped her blend in like a normal human main road was empty and the rain echoed off of the buildings and into her ears like surround sound in a cinema.

Her footsteps echoed. Did they? Her shoes splashed in each puddle, another pair of feet following her own. She became paranoid. Each sound around her seemed to become louder and more prominent, including her own heartbeat. She heard each drop of rain hit the ground and each whoosh of the wind around her ears. She also heard the breath of another trailing right behind her. Her own breath hitched. She quickened her pace, not daring to look back at the person threatening to catch up to her. But, what if it was a prank? This could be Ino's way of punishing her for missing her mom's birthday. She calmed, but only a bit, her guard high and ready. She needed to confirm

With a deeply drawn breath she inhaled, halting her steps to quickly turn around.

Red eyes pierced through her own. Even in the darkness of a stormy night she could still tell who it was. The realization struck her, along with shock. The deep red eyes she remembered as Sasuke's flickered with the wind until they vanished. Every hair on her body stood, and she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her, shaking even her bones.

"As I've told you, I've reached my goal." A rough voice pierced her ears, and she gasped at the suddenness that it brought with it. She spun around, feet squishing in the mud, but saw no one. She felt pins and needles on her feet and hands, it was crawling up her skin, poisoning her.

"Sasuke?" She yelled out, the name echoing through the village. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore!"

"Am I joke to you?" The voice came from a short distance from her ear, breath fanning over her cheek and neck. It was warm in contrast to the cold shiver that ran down her spine.

"This isn't funny..." Sakura could barely breathe. Every breathe was labored and she tried to swallow what little moisture was left in her mouth.

"Sakura, you don't want to play games with me."

She screamed. A sharp pain ringed in her chest and she heard her heartbeat accelerate. "Sasuke, please, stop. I don't want you here! I never asked for you to come back, so why-"

"Do you think you dictate what I do?"

She paused. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Do you think I care what you want?" Her eyes were burning. The grey sky went into black and her legs felt weaker than she ever has before, her chest heaving with hope of running away. Her legs wouldn't, no, couldn't move. The pins and needles crawled up her skin until she felt them twist and turn in her throat, stabbing her flesh and leaving her raw, a scream escaping from her purple lips before she collapsed.

And as she lay there, eyes half open, she thought of how weak he must think of her again, how annoying it must be that she's so helpless.

 _ **_END CHAPTER ONE_**_


End file.
